Dreamherald
I'm a strange one indeed. Simply walking into a room causes all heads to be turned my way. For good reason, too. No one would expect to see a SkyWing with forest-green scales, not in their wildest of dreams. But that's not where my weirdness ends, oh ''no. '' My horns are weird and misshapen, bending, twisting into sharp-angled branches that shoot this way and that way with no real pattern. My scales are bladelike and thin, sharp enough that they could be torn from my skin and used as a weapon if so desired. But the most uncanny of things? My eyes. They are strange, hypnotic, and those who make the foolish mistake of staring in them for too long gets a splitting headache that tears their skull open, leaving them vulnerable. Why? Why is it me, of all dragons, that has these weird deformities? One reason alone. The Dreamer's Plight. Now, most dragons don't know this about me, but I have absolutely no SkyWing powers. I can't breathe fire, I can't fly as well as anyone else, nothing. But I do have something. I have the power to walk the dreams of others at will. But that's not the most terrifying part, no. What's truly bloodcurdling is that, if I ever wanted to, I could harm them in their dream. I could murder them without even being there. And it's all caused by the Dreamer's Plight. The Dreamer's Plight is a terrible curse, created by an animus on the very brink of madness eons ago. They wanted immortality, power, and nothing less than to conquer all of Pyrrhia single-handedly. Their best friend, a SkyWing by the name of Dreamherald, was oblivious to this at first, but as his friend slowly became more and more insane, he realized that his friend had died long ago, taken by the animus curse. But at that point it was too late for him to to anything. The animus had been developing an elaborate enchantment, which he put into a chain. Just as Dreamherald approached the animus, they looped the chain around his neck, activating the enchantment. He was morphed, his scale colors turning a swampy green, his horns sporatically twisting into twin knotted trunks, and his eyes' color bleeding into a whirlpool of scarlet, gold, and green. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? That's not all, though - The curse affected far more than just his appearance. He, too, was able to enter dreams of other dragons. He could kill them in their dreams too, just like me. He even had my painfully hypnotic eyes. This Dreamherald was under total control of the animus. If they wanted him to jump, he jumped. If they wanted him to murder someone they hated, he had no choice but to obey. At least, that was, until the animus mysteriously vanished, leaving nothing but whispered legends of what evils he wrought. The curse upon Dreamherald didn't end with the animus's disappearance. It didn't even end with the ancient Dreamherald's untimely death. No, every hundred years, another is born in his image. Every hundred years, another SkyWing hatches from their egg a strange shadow, cursed to be an outcast from society, sneered at and called a monster. At least, that's how it was. I'm not going to sit back and let fate take its course, alienating one more dragon every century. It may have taken me, but if I have my way, I'm the last one it'll ever take. I'm going to break the curse, even if it's the last thing I do. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Draykin2)